Asilo (en busca de nuestro lugar)
by Match Moon
Summary: Kurt le devolvió la esperanza a Sebastian. Se conocieron en el orfanato y, años después, vuelven a encontrarse en un Asilo de ancianos en el que se ofrecen de voluntarios. Afloran nuevos sentimientos y la vieja necesidad, jamás satisfecha del todo, de descubrir su lugar en el mundo. Su hogar.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Siempre me gustaron las metáforas. Desde pequeño. A veces, cuando la soledad que me atormentaba se volvía insoportable, simplemente me escapaba de casa. Engañaba al escuadrón doméstico, que mis padres habían contratado para no tener que verme el rostro a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, y le hacía señas al tipo del taxi con mis manos diminutas para que me llevara a la playa. Siempre hacía preguntas pero, con una astucia escalofriante y una frialdad poco infantil en la voz, lograba persuadirlo para que me condujera al lugar deseado. Allí, con una tristeza profunda y una decepción prematura -de todos y todo, del mundo en general-, me envolvía las piernas con los brazos y apoyaba la barbilla sobre mis rodillas con la vista fija en las olas. Me entregaba a las metáforas, las coleccionaba, me divertían. Pensaba en las olas como en la vida, arrastrándome de un lugar a otro sin piedad. Con tal fuerza y velocidad que no me daba tiempo de buscar el equilibrio y ponerme de pie. Había nacido en Francia pero casi no recordaba a mi madre biológica. Por supuesto, su embarazo hubiera sido interrumpido si ella hubiera tenido el dinero para permitírselo. Por lo que mi existencia se reducía a eso, el dinero, y había girado en torno a eso mismo también a lo largo de los años. Supe más tarde que era actriz. Que me detestó desde el principio por convertirme en un obstáculo en su miserable carrera. Esto me lo dijo mi padre biológico, quien estuvo a mi lado durante los primeros cinco años de mi vida.

Me cedió todo lo que tenía que, aunque poco, fue un lindo gesto. Su nombre, Sebastian, y sus cuadros. Pocos, porque el dinero tampoco le había permitido hacerse de lienzos y pinturas para dedicarse de lleno a su más grande pasión. Hasta ahora no termino de entender la causa de su muerte pero en su momento la asocié a la hambruna o a las sustancias que de vez en cuando encontraba escondidas en nuestro mugroso apartamento. Era un buen tipo, pasaba las horas sentado en un banco de la plaza junto a otros artistas callejeros o discutiendo acaloradamente en francés con el propietario para aplazar el pago de la renta. Pero en las noches, cuando regresaba a casa, se las ingeniaba para traerme alguna sorpresa:

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, suricata?

Me despeinaba con una carcajada desvergonzada y arrojaba una canica en mi dirección. O una manzana, una servilleta con alguna anotación, una piedra magenta, una lapicera con brillantina, un yo-yo. Nunca le preguntaba donde encontraba aquellas cosas pero dudaba que las comprara. Una vez me trajo un libro. Fruncí el ceño, aquellas letras no significaban nada para un niño que nunca había aprendido a leer. Pero yo también tenía mis costumbres, mis métodos. Apenas luego de haber aprendido a caminar ya era dueño y señor de las calles. Los artistas callejeros me reconocían y saludaban con un asentimiento, las cortesanas que a veces no tenían lugar en donde pasar la noche se refugiaban de la lluvia bajo nuestro techo y me cantaban para dormir, los criminales más peligrosos de la zona me llevaban a pasear al parque y me contaban sus anécdotas. Con su ayuda, logré descifrar aquel enigma. El Principito. Ese fue solo el comienzo, de inmediato supe que aquella sería me obsesión. Gracias a esa primera experiencia, me acerqué a un poeta anciano, conocido de mi padre. Nunca había podido comprar ni vender un libro pero tenía la costumbre de pasar las horas en las bibliotecas, memorizando textos, para luego reproducirlos en su mente cuando no los tenía a mano. Una vez que mi padre murió, me llevó consigo a Latinoamérica a probar suerte. Me fascinaba sentarme en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y los ojos cerrados, atento a las historias que me contaba, aquellas que había memorizado. Era una biblioteca andante, uno podía pedirle el género que quisiera y él siempre tendría algo nuevo que ofrecer. Cuando no lo tenía, lo inventaba.

Pero pronto los de inspección me encontraron, sin hogar fijo ni documentación, y me separaron del hombre que rondaba los setenta en contra de su voluntad y la mía. Tenía unos ocho años entonces, cuando terminé en el orfanato, aprendiendo a sumar y restar con las monjas:

— ¿Por qué siempre te portas mal?

Me volteé para enfrentar a mi compañero de habitación con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que, sabía bien, lo aterrorizaba. Sus ojos eran grandes y curiosos, de un azul de mar calmo con destellos grises de recuerdos dolorosos y dorados de inocencia. Tenía unas pocas pecas cosquilleandole las mejillas sonrosadas y un mechón castaño cayéndole siempre sobre la frente.

— Porque se me antoja

Kurt era el nuevo. Metido en asuntos ajenos, con la intención de ayudar, y lleno de una energía y determinación que me aturdía, no podía hacer más que dejarle en claro lo mucho que lo despreciaba, a él y a todos, cada vez que se me presentaba la oportunidad. No le tiraba la comida encima o lo empujaba en los pasillos, como otros chicos, pero evadía sus preguntas. Trataba de ignorarlo, a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos por hacernos amigos, y de contestarle con la frialdad que me caracterizaba. El era valiente, sin embargo, y malditamente terco. Pronto aquellos días, encerrado en mi habitación con los pocos libros laicos que encontraba en la biblioteca de la institución, se acabaron y una familia adinerada me adoptó. Ahora usaba perfume, dormía en cama con dosel y mi apellido era Smythe.

No volví a ver a mi madre biológica ni supe más de las monjas o los chicos del orfanato. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por reencontrarme con el poeta y comprarle un libro. Era mi más grande sueño: poder hacer realidad el suyo. Debía apresurarme, el hombre debía rondar los noventa años si es que aún estaba vivo. Esas eran las cosas que pensaba cuando escapaba de casa, para regresar a tiempo antes de que mis padres volvieran de sus trabajos, aunque normalmente no notaran mi presencia durante la cena por estar pegados a sus celulares atendiendo situaciones que, según decían, no podían hacerse esperar. A los diecisiete nos hice un favor a todos y me mudé a un apartamento en Nueva York, solo. Todavía recuerdo aquella brisa fresca que me dio la bienvenida luego de terminar de empacar, al abrir la ventana y admirar el vecindario con una sonrisa. Extrañaba el aroma a libertad. Di la espalda a la calle después de unos minutos de reflexión silenciosa y desplegué el mapa sobre la mesa del comedor, había marcado con un punto rojo el asilo en el que sabía que se alojaba aquel poeta y pronto estaría allí para cumplir de una vez por todas la promesa que me había hecho a mi mismo hace años.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo...**

 _Lo primero que hice al llegar a Nueva York fue cumplir la promesa que me había hecho. Me armé de valor y, tras meses de búsqueda e inseguridades, di con la ubicación del poeta y llegué al Asilo en el que se encontraba para enfrentarme con los fantasmas de mi pasado con la esperanza de que me recordara. De que me hubiera guardado en su mente con el mismo cuidado con el que lo había guardado a él._


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Lo primero que hice al llegar a Nueva York fue cumplir la promesa que me había hecho. Me armé de valor y, tras meses de búsqueda e inseguridades, di con la ubicación del poeta y llegué al Asilo en el que se encontraba para enfrentarme con los fantasmas de mi pasado con la esperanza de que me recordara. De que me hubiera guardado en su mente con el mismo cuidado con el que lo había guardado a él.

— Suele quedarse callado después de comer. Puede que sea la digestión, con la que ocupa toda su energía, que no le deja fuerzas para hacer ninguna otra cosa—. Explicó el muchacho que me guiaba a través de los pasillos del Asilo— Aquí estamos. Hola, Arnold. Tiene una visita.

El Señor Dumont siquiera levantó la vista, estaba concentrado en el estampado de las cortinas de su habitación. Tomé una bocanada de aire para calmarme, escondí las manos sudorosas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y me adentré en aquel cuarto repleto de libros en las estanterías. De inmediato me alegré de que tuviera acceso a ellos pero temí que, ahora que los tenía en su poder por tanto tiempo como quisiera, no pudiera disfrutarlos. Como si me hubiera leído la mente, el muchacho cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas y agregó.

— Le gusta que le lea. Especialmente los de aventuras, en sus tardes más lúcidas ha llegado a contarme que su vida estaba repleta de ellas. Solía pasearse de ciudad en ciudad sin detenerse demasiado en ninguna. Como si fueran historias de vidriera, las analizaba, tomaba lo que le servía y luego continuaba. No se encariñaba con ninguna, su hogar estaba aquí—. Sonrió, llevándose el dedo índice a la cien.

Le devolví la sonrisa, agradecido. Arnold no era mi abuelo, pero fue lo más cercano a un familiar que alguna vez tuve. Sin embargo, había algo en aquel lugar que me hacía sentir incómodo. Como si cada segundo que permanecía allí el aire se hiciera más denso y transitara con mayor dificultad hacia mis pulmones. Jugueteé con mis manos en silencio, incapaz de formar frases coherentes para responder al extraño.

— No nos conocemos hace mucho, en realidad—, continuó él, frotándose el cuello tras percatarse de la atmósfera de tensión que se estaba generando en la habitación— No hace más de un año desde que me mudé a Nueva York para estudiar actuación. Casi enseguida descubrí que las artes escénicas no son lo mío, al menos no de la forma en que pensaba.

Soltó la risa cubriéndose la boca con la mano, como si aquello fuera una especie de broma privada. Su risa era apenas perceptible, melodiosa. Me recordaba al tipo de café que me gustaba, suave pero lo suficientemente cálido para envolverte el alma. Le hice espacio a mi lado en la cama, nos quedamos mirando las cortinas como lo hacía Arnold, porque resultaba más sencillo que mirarnos a la cara.

— Mi madre era actriz

No entendí porque, de repente, había soltado aquello. Nunca, absolutamente jamás, había hablado de mi madre antes. Era una mochila invisible, a la que ya me había acostumbrado, que cargaba sin darme cuenta. En su momento, me pareció que debí ser por Arnold. Por encontrarme en un momento como aquel, sensible a causa de aquella circunstancia que marcaba un antes y un después en mi vida. Algo por lo que había esperado tanto tiempo, a lo largo de mi infancia y adolescencia, que al alcanzarlo parecía más irreal de lo que había sido en mis sueños.

— ¿Cómo era ella?

— No lo sé. Egoísta, supongo. Arrogante, de carácter fuerte. Siempre me dicen que mis ojos lucen exactamente como los de ella.

— Es lo que siempre le decían a Harry Potter— comentó y yo lo miré extrañado, con el ceño fruncido, porque me costaba entender su sentido del humor. No por ello me disgustaba, más bien me parecía interesante, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerlo aclararse la garganta y evitar mi mirada— Uhm. Quiero decir, ¿tu madre tenía algún parentesco con Arnold?

— No.

Humedecí mis labios, preguntándome si había hecho bien al presentarme allí. Arnold ya no me reconocía, en parte yo tampoco lo reconocía a él. Mis ojos recorrieron su figura débil y encorvada que había sido tan impotente alguna vez, lo recordé regateando en las ferias y recitando poesía en los cafés. Reía escandalosamente, como mi padre, cual si quisiera aprovechar cada segundo de vida haciendo saber al mundo que él estaba allí. Dejando marcas firmes, sonoras, pisando con seguridad. Con la misma fuerza con la que estrechaba manos y apoyaba la jarra vacía sobre la barra para que el cantinero le sirviera más. Aquella cáscara humana no guardaba más que recuerdos y el descubrimiento de esto me atravesó el pecho como un puñal. Me puse de pie sin decir adiós siquiera y me marché antes de que el muchacho pudiera detenerme con sus preguntas y ocurrencias.

El camino a casa de me hizo largo. Comparé las pisadas del pavimento para distraerme, cada tanto algún pensamiento ridículo cruzó mi mente como mecanismo de autodefensa. Era preferible preguntarme qué hacía un estudiante de actuación trabajando en un asilo que entregarme a cavilaciones penosas que no harían más que enterrarme en mi propia miseria. Así que pensé en el desconocido con un aburrimiento falso, premeditado. En sus manos pálidas frotando su cuello parcialmente enrojecido o llevando el cabello castaño hacia atrás, en sus pestañas alargadas acariciando sus mejillas. Y en sus ojos. La extraña combinación entre la intensidad de su mirada y la disculpa silenciosa por aquella intensidad. Como si buscara desnudarte con los ojos y luego se lamentara por ello. Pronto, las imágenes mentales se agotaron y las precedió otro vacío doloroso. Supe que no podría evadir la situación por siempre, pateé una piedra antes de doblar en la esquina. Extrañé la playa, por primera vez. Al llegar, colgué uno de los cuadros de mi padre en la pared. Uno en el que una mujer, que asumía debía ser mi madre, admiraba el mar con una expresión parcialmente altanera pero con un deje de paz a la vez. Como si fingiera estar por encima de la situación pero, en lo profundo, se encontrara verdaderamente emocionada ante el paisaje. No pude evitar identificarme con aquella mujer. Cerré los puños y volví a abrirlos, mis manos temblaban.

— ¿Terminaste de desempacar?— Jeff me llamó esa misma noche, tal y como lo había prometido.

— La mayoría de las cosas, si. Me quedan algunos cuadros de papá por colgar y la caja con los libros que no puedo sacar hasta colocar los estantes. ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Has sabido algo de ellos?

— Thad lo decidió, al fin, y va a tomarse el año libre para viajar. Todavía no se lo dijo a sus padres. Wes comienza la universidad la semana que viene y Nick viene mañana a casa para ayudarme a hacer las valijas. Probablemente estemos mudandonos juntos a fin de mes pero queda papeleo por hacer y esas cosas.

— Se lo merecen. Por lo menos ahora van a poder besuquearse en privado sin provocarnos la inevitable necesidad de vomitar a los pobres desgraciados que los teníamos que soportar en los pasillos de Dalton—, gruñí por lo bajo pero ambos sabíamos que sonreía en secreto.

— Te recomiendo dedicar unos minutos extra a ensayar cómo ocultar el aprecio que nos tenés, capitán—. Estuve seguro de que sonreía también, del otro lado— ¿Estás bien?

Opté por mentir, como de costumbre. Estaba agradecido de contar con ellos pero mi relacionamiento con la gente siempre había sido de aquella manera. Solía llevarme bien con todo el mundo, había desarrollado un carisma que hacía fácil comunicarme y salir airoso de situaciones que ameritaban un buen uso de la palabra. Era popular, de cierta forma. Y, sin embargo, era un alma solitaria que se empeñaba en instalar muros que me apartaban de los demás cuando sentía que las distancias se acortaban demasiado. En la soledad me sentía miserable, pero seguro. Extrañaba la playa, porque me regalaba un descanso del mundo para ser yo mismo. Extrañaba al Arnold que solía conocer, por la misma razón, porque con él no habían muros y el silencio se extendía sin que por ello resultara incómodo. Porque no tenía que ser el Sebastian diplomático que tenía la palabra justa en el momento justo, podía ser el niño caprichoso o el adolescente apenado que cuestionaba la vida y el desenlace de los hechos. Podía ser el Sebastian que no tenía respuestas, que no sabía que decir, que contestaba con monosílabos cuando no creía que el desarrollo de la frase valiera la pena. El que no tenía que rellenar espacios porque los vacíos estaban bien, en aquellas épocas en las que en realidad lo estaban. Ahora el vacío dolía y, por tanto, tenía que taparse con cotidianeidades.

Corté la llamada y me recosté en la cama mirando al techo. Estiré la mano para apagar la luz de la lámpara y pensé en el rostro del muchacho, que por alguna razón se me hacía conocido, antes de entregarme a las pesadillas que me perseguían por las noches.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo...**

 _Tuvieron que pasar tres días para que volviera al Asilo, correteando por entre los pasillos y respirando agitadamente al encontrar a la persona que buscaba:_

 _— ¡Ya sé quien sos!_

 _— Te tomaste tu tiempo, Sebastian._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tuvieron que pasar tres días para que volviera al Asilo, correteando por entre los pasillos y respirando agitadamente al encontrar a la persona que buscaba:

— ¡Ya sé quien sos!

— Te tomaste tu tiempo, Sebastian.

Kurt no había cambiado mucho pero, a decir verdad, la pubertad le había sentado bien. Se vestía con confianza, su forma de caminar era más elegante y decidida. Coqueta, podría decirse. Su disposición a entrometerse y ayudar a los que lo necesitaban, sin embargo, era exactamente la misma. Así como el brillo de sus ojos, sus manías y sus pucheros. Sebastian recordaba su afición al decorado, al orden y la prolijidad. Era detallista, metódico. La mitad de la habitación que le pertenecía estaba permanentemente impecable, en especial cuando se la comparaba con la suya.

— Nunca me adoptaron, lo que en realidad no me sorprende—. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para que no lo notara pero, aún así, no tuve problemas en detectar la herida que se agravaba ante aquella confesión. Deseé que mis padres adoptivos se lo hubieran llevado en mi lugar. No creía que el haber sido elegido por ellos hubiera hecho mi infancia mucho más feliz que la de Kurt, la soledad nos había visitado en igual medida a lo largo de aquellos años—. Por un tiempo fui a Mckinley pero de inmediato la cosa se puso fea, así que regresé y las monjas me dieron clases. Cuando me gradué, una de las chicas del centro me contactó. ¿Te acordás de Rachel? Estaba estudiando en Nueva York y necesitaba un compañero de piso, así que no dudé en aceptar.

No la recordaba. A nadie, en realidad. Excepto a él, a quien solo había prestado atención porque, de todos los presentes, había sido el único que parecía haberme prestado atención también. El único que se interesaba por mis faltas a clase y a las oraciones diarias, el que trataba de buscarle explicaciones a mi comportamiento y daba lo mejor de si para entenderme cuando ni yo podía hacerlo. El que no se rendía, aunque yo ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo.

— ¿Y cómo terminaste en el Asilo?

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos del patio trasero. Estos estaban dispuestos en círculo alrededor de una fuente. A la hora de la merienda, los ancianos saldrían a ocupar los bancos libres y tomar el té, sus murmullos eran aterciopelados. Un masaje a los oídos. La incomodidad del día anterior había sido suplantada por la impresión de estar dentro de un sueño, con todas aquellas flores que cultivaban tomando turnos.

— Me sentía muy bien en el escenario, aferrandome al micrófono con toda esa... Esa pasión contenida. Como si durante años estuviera aguantando la pared de una represa a mis espaldas, a punto de derrumbarse, y de pronto simplemente desistiera y me dejara llevar por el agua—. Kurt debió haberse sentido expuesto ante aquel arrebato, sonrojándose ante mi mirada estupefacta— Lo siento, a veces no mido mis palabras.

— Esta bien, continúa.

— Pero esa sensación que me invadía al cantar era una gota de agua en el mar plagado de pirañas y no quería pasar el resto de mi vida luchando contra ellas y haciéndome espacio en un mundo en el que todos quieren hablar al mismo tiempo y nadie se escucha. Yo quería poder escuchar y ser escuchado, que mis palabras fueran como un espejo y así hacer llegar a todos las historias que llegaban a mi. Sabía que NYADA no podía darme lo que yo buscaba, allí no habían historias que merecieran ser contadas, sino millones de cuentos vacíos que buscaban una historia. ¿Tiene algo de sentido lo que estoy diciendo?

Asentí. Era exactamente lo que sentía. Mi vida se había convertido en una cáscara, un cuento buscando su historia. Y por eso el encuentro con Arnold me había afectado de aquella manera. Porque veía en él lo mismo que sentía en lo profundo de mi alma. Mi cuerpo, que tampoco era el mismo, era todo lo que quedaba de la esencia un niño lleno de sueños que solía habitarlo. Ahora solo cargaba con las partes rotas de un rompecabezas sin solución. Y me aferraba a un sueño ajeno olvidado que ya no tenía razón de ser. Me picaba la garganta pero tomé una bocanada de aire para aguantar las lágrimas y, de alguna forma, logré apaciguarme sin que Kurt vislumbrara mis tristezas.

— Un día, por casualidad, encontré el anuncio en internet. Buscaban voluntarios para leerle a los ancianos. Mis padres habían muerto antes de cumplir ocho años y no tenía tíos ni abuelos que cuidaran de mi. La idea de poder contar, no con dos o cuatro, pero con más de treinta abuelos dispuestos a escucharme, a compartir su tiempo conmigo y tomar el té por las tardes... Era perfecto. No fue una decisión altruista, en absoluto. Fui egoísta, yo los necesitaba más de lo que ellos me necesitaban a mi. Así que comencé a frecuentar el lugar, al principio un par de veces por semana. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había hecho nuevos amigos. Estaba dirigiendo una obra de teatro, formando parte del coro, organizando fiestas temáticas...

Kurt había encontrado su hogar, la familia que siempre había deseado tener. Grande, cariñosa, de mente abierta. Que no lo juzgaba por su voz, por su forma de vestir. Juicios con los que había lidiado durante años en el centro de adopción y, según parecía, también en Mckinley. No pude evitar ser absorbido por su experiencia, por los personajes que iba construyendo en mi mente con matices de todos colores. Pronto supe del buen gusto de Anna, que le había pasado a Kurt una lista de tiendas de segunda mano en la que conseguir prendas increíbles a un precio de locura. Supe que uno había aprendido de las técnicas del otro cuando se juntaban a modificarlas, con la máquina de coser del sótano. Me enternecí con el amor de Celia y Ángel, ambos viudos, que se conocieron jugando al bingo y ahora paseaban todas las tardes y se escondían entre los arbustos como adolescentes a los que había que salir a buscar antes del anochecer para regresarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Emilio, a cargo del jardín, que se enorgullecía de su voz potente -que en los ensayos del coro se escuchaba desde afuera del Asilo- y de sus habilidades en la guitarra que, aclaraba por las dudas, solían ser incluso mejores en sus épocas de juventud.

No me di cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que Kurt interrumpió su descripción para admirar la puesta de sol. La luz anaranjada se proyectaba sobre el agua de la fuente en la que una pareja de pájaros tomaban turnos para beber e intercambiar melodías. Me sentí agradecido, aunque no supe entender a que se debía aquello. Si a la habilidad de Kurt de inyectarme esperanzas en la búsqueda de mi lugar en el mundo o en el hecho de que había experimentado a su lado, como antes lo había hecho con Arnold, aquella vieja costumbre de ser yo mismo sin la necesidad imperiosa de impresionar, de caer bien, de hablar constantemente para que a nadie se le escuchara las penas. Kurt había presentado las suyas desde un principio pero se mostraba optimista. No me vendía falsas seguridades, me aseguraba que la posibilidad de salir del agujero aun estaba allí. Y no había nada que quisiera más que aferrarme a esa posibilidad. Solté un suspiro, dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara de a poco y, sin pensarlo demasiado, ladeé un poco la cabeza para apoyarla sobre su hombro.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo...**

 _Había algo en su risa que me devolvía las fuerzas, como si al final de una larga carrera me ofreciera una botella de agua para aliviar el peso de mis músculos, suavizar la sequía de mis labios y limpiar la suciedad que la vida me iba dejando impregnada en el alma. Se cubrió la cara y yo insistí, tratando de apartar sus manos para volver a saborear la dulzura de sus ojos, y tras un breve forcejeo desistió. Ya no reía, solo me miraba con el semblante oscurecido por la preocupación, el miedo._

 _— Mis acciones no fueron desinteresadas, Sebastian. Jamás lo fueron. Si mostraba interés, es porque de verdad me interesabas._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Las siguientes semanas fueron amoldándose en un esquema mental para generar lo que al cabo de un tiempo pude considerar mi nueva rutina. Dormía durante gran parte de la mañana, salía a correr para despejarme y reflexionar. A la vuelta, pasaba por el café y llamaba a Jeff o a Nick con quienes conversaba mientras me sumergía en la bañera. A mis padres adoptivos, de vez en cuando, con la misma motivación forzada por el compromiso que ellos habían empleado al aparecer por el centro de adopción en primer lugar.

— ¿Cómo vas con la novela?

— El proceso está en pausa temporalmente, preferí enfocarme en la corrección del manuscrito de ese otro autor que les mencione. La tarea que me pidieron de la editorial, la semana pasada. Es lo que paga las cuentas, al fin y al cabo. Al menos por ahora.

— ¿Desde cuando te preocupa eso, sobre todas las cosas? Tus padres nunca le pusieron restricciones a tus tarjetas doradas, si hay algo que te detiene para crear esa novela definitivamente no son las cuentas, Smythe.

Era cierto pero no por eso dolía menos admitirlo. Aquella novela, la primera que estaba a punto de terminar, sería su carta de presentación. Definiría su carrera. La impulsaría o la hundiría de manera irreparable. Cada vez que se imaginaba en el despacho de algún importante editor, se esforzaba un poco más al revisarla y encontraba otro centenar de errores en los que detenerse antes de seguir avanzando. Generalmente, sentarse a escribir era retroceder dos pasos por cada paso que avanzaba. Así que se daba tiempo y volvía su atención a los manuscritos ajenos con los que se permitía tener piedad.

— ¿Es una cuestión de tiempo? Cuando te llamamos en la tarde nunca contestas, Nick dice que de seguro ya encontraste algún neoyorquino interesante con el que reemplazarnos.

— Nick se equivoca.

Respondí demasiado rápido y, para colmo de males, me entretuve con los recuerdos de la tarde anterior en la que Amanda nos sorprendió con conos de helados para todos. O por lo menos para todo aquel que no tuviera alguna enfermedad o malestar que le impidiera disfrutarlos. Estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a Kurt y de espaldas a la fuente, para quedar enfrentado a Emilio que tocaba la guitarra desde el banco que compartía con Steven. Ambos entonaban a viva voz un viejo tango que se bailaba en sus épocas y Kurt les acompañaba con un movimiento de su cabeza, de lado a lado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca dibujaba una sonrisa inmensa en su cara manchada de helado. Apoyé la barbilla sobre mi mano para observarlo con detenimiento y grabar una fotografía mental de aquella imagen infantil tan pura, embriagado de la ternura que ofrecía.

— ¡Traigan los recipientes vacíos antes de que atraigan a las hormigas!—Desde la cocina, Amanda levantó un poco su voz chillona cuando notó que nuestros cantos habían cesado y Emilio, que entendió el peligro que corrían sus plantas, se apresuro a entregarle a Steven la guitarra para devolver los recipientes. Steven lo siguió, con la guitarra en la mano, preguntándole que hacía porque no había escuchado bien a Amanda.

Kurt abrió los ojos finalmente y recorrió la escena completa hasta posarlos en los míos, que en ningún momento habían dejado de analizar sus facciones y sus movimientos. Consciente de esto, se llevó la mano a la cara para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y descubrió la mancha de chocolate en su mejilla. Apartó la vista y se llevó los dedos a la boca disimuladamente. Reprimí una sonrisa y me concentré en los pastitos en los que enterraba mis dedos, jugueteando con ellos sin decir nada. Fue él quien rompió el silencio.

— Todavía no me contaste cómo fue tu vida después del orfanato.

— Exactamente igual—, me encogí de hombros—, seguía respirando aunque a nadie le importara y viviendo por los demás porque no encontraba razones para hacerlo por mi mismo.

Ya le había hablado de Arnold y de aquellos tres años en los que habíamos recorrido el mundo buscando refugio cuando caía la noche y partiendo sin mirar atrás en la madrugada. Lo más parecido a una familia que alguna vez había tenido, sin contar la crianza de mi padre biológico; después de todo, vernos cuando regresaba tras haberme dejado solo todo el día con nada más que un pedazo de cuerda, una piedra y un libro no podía contar como crianza por más divertido y generoso que me hubiera resultado.

— Si nunca encontraste razones fue porque no buscaste lo suficiente. Las razones se esconden porque esconderse genera adrenalina, hace que la vida sea interesante. Si las respuestas anduvieran a simple vista, al alcance de la mano, la gente perdería la razón pero de forma permanente.

— ¿Con eso estas implicando que soy un vago por no buscar con suficiente ímpetu?

— Un vago, angustiado y quejoso de mal carácter que no hace más que lamentarse, rendirse antes de dar todo de sí y encerrarse en su burbuja en donde se siente seguro. Un cobarde, resentido, de una sensibilidad escandalosamente frágil y un impenetrable escudo de mentiras que alimenta para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, para excusar su incertidumbre e inactividad.

— Wow, me alegra saber que causé una buena primera impresión cuando nos conocimos. ¿Las monjas te pidieron que hicieras un ensayo sobre mi personalidad? De ser así, debiste haberte esmerado bastante. No me sorprendería que también hubieras memorizado los lunares de mi espalda mientras dormía.

Si en algún momento temió haberme ofendido con su arranque de sinceridad, los rastros de duda se desvanecieron de inmediato al largar aquella carcajada silenciosa que me hipnotizaba. La valentía del chico permanecía intacta, su ingenuidad y coraje seguían obrando antes de su mecanismo de autodefensa o temor a caer mal. Y, a pesar de que aquello solía molestarme cuando compartíamos cuarto, cada vez más descubría que era todo lo que lo hacía diferente al resto. Una muestra clara de preocupación, de que de verdad estaba dispuesto a escuchar. De que, a pesar de que podría tomarlo a mal, haría todo lo posible por ayudarme a mejorar como persona. Detectar mis errores e inseguridades y trabajar en ello. Además, con el tiempo me había vuelto adicto a su risa hasta el punto de desear que alguna buena oportunidad de hacer una broma se presentara para no dejarla ir. Para recibir el fruto de mi esfuerzo en la especia que más disfrutaba. Lo mejor era cuando me contagiaba, como en este caso, en el que me atreví a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas para que no se detuviera.

— ¿Será que todavía te piden avances en la investigación de mi personalidad? ¿Te pagan por ser su espía o también lo haces de favor, voluntariamente?

Había algo en su risa que me devolvía las fuerzas, como si al final de una larga carrera me ofreciera una botella de agua para aliviar el peso de mis músculos, suavizar la sequía de mis labios y limpiar la suciedad que la vida me iba dejando impregnada en el alma. Se cubrió la cara y yo insistí, tratando de apartar sus manos para volver a saborear la dulzura de sus ojos, y tras un breve forcejeo desistió. Ya no reía, solo me miraba con el semblante oscurecido por la preocupación, el miedo.

— Mis acciones no fueron desinteresadas, Sebastian. Jamás lo fueron. Si mostraba interés, es porque de verdad me interesabas.

Quedé paralizado, sin saber que decir. Le gustaba a Kurt. Solía gustarle. ¿Era eso lo que había querido decir? ¿O simplemente que, por estar siempre encerrado entre libros, padeciendo la misma soledad que probablemente él padecía, se había dejado llevar por su necesidad de ayudar a otros sin esperar nada a cambio? ¿Qué era exactamente aquello en lo que se había interesado? ¿Mi desesperación? ¿Había algo más que eso en aquella época en lo que pudiera alguien interesarse? No le di tiempo de explicarse. Balbuceé alguna excusa respecto a lo tarde que se había hecho y el manuscrito que tenía que entregar en breve y, en lugar de hacer esfuerzos por detenerme, su mirada se oscureció como el cielo antes de un diluvio y sus pasos lo llevaron a gran velocidad a través del patio hasta el interior del Asilo.

— ¿Bas, seguís ahí?

— Uhm. Si, lo siento, Nick. Tengo que cortar.

— Soy Jef...

Dejé el celular a un lado y traté de alejar mi mente de aquellos recuerdos, sumergiéndome del todo bajo el manto de burbujas durante un segundo. 'Vago, angustiado y quejoso de mal carácter que no hace más que lamentarse, rendirse antes de dar todo de sí y encerrarse en su burbuja en donde se siente seguro. Un cobarde'. Su voz resonaba en mi mente en donde no había parado de llover desde aquel indicio de diluvio.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo...**

 _— El chico Hummel te gusta_ _—, dijo Arnold de repente luego de haber pasado las últimas tres semanas en trance, sin dirigirme la palabra._

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _— Misterio resuelto._


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

— El chico Hummel te gusta—, dijo Arnold de repente luego de haber pasado las últimas tres semanas en trance, sin dirigirme la palabra.

— ¿Qué?

— Misterio resuelto.

Se aclaró la garganta, tosió un par de veces. Cada tanto le venía uno de esos ataques de tos y yo me le acercaba de inmediato para ofrecerle un vaso con agua. Esta vez no pude hacerlo, había quedado paralizado ante sus palabras. ¿Misterio resuelto? Y entonces me acordé de aquel juego con el que nos divertíamos en los largos viajes de carretera como polizones de los camiones de carga. Elegíamos a un extraño de las calles y, a partir de ciertas pistas, construíamos su situación. Como la vez que encontramos a un joven, preocupado, que esperaba en una plaza chequeando su reloj de pulsera cada pocos minutos. Misterio resuelto, lo habían dejado plantado.

— Pistas—. Exigí y él contuvo la tos para devolverme una sonrisa. Se me iluminó el semblante al darme cuenta de que, más allá de su enfermedad, había logrado reconocerme. E incluso recordar nuestro juego.

— Acaba de entrar Amanda a avisarnos que la cena esta lista y le dijiste que no tenías hambre. Nadie en su sano juicio le rechaza la comida a Amanda. Además, no traerías una cursilería de estas si no hubieras sucumbido a sus encantos—. Señaló la novela romántica que había sacado de la mochila al llegar y dejado sobre su mesa de luz para continuar leyéndola en cuanto el anciano se hubiera dormido la siesta. Bajé la vista, un poco avergonzado, preguntándome como supo que aquella había sido una recomendación de Kurt. ¿Podría ser que Arnold todavía recordara la clase de libros que solía llevar conmigo?— Y no olvidemos que, en ocasiones normales, el chico Hummel estaría sentado aquí contigo. Si no lo esta, es porque discutieron. Tener alguna que otra falla en mi memoria no afectó mi vista, hijo. Ni mis oídos.

Me contó que había escuchado a Kurt llorar en el baño y no supe qué decir. No imaginé que mi huída pudiera haberle afectado tanto, al menos no lo parecía por la forma en la que había estado actuando aquellos días. Tan alegre como de costumbre, dedicado al coro y a la puesta en escena de otra obra. Era verdad que no habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos como las primeras visitas luego de habernos reencontrado, pero en su momento me pareció normal. Kurt tenía sus ocupaciones y estaba entregado en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo. Además, no terminaba de comprender sus palabras, que se repetían constantemente en mi mente con la esperanza de que en algún momento se aclararan sus más profundas intenciones. Las compartí con Arnold para que me diera un consejo, deseando que su lucidez apareciera con mayor frecuencia para poder depender de él de la misma forma que cuando era niño.

— ¿Interesado, huh? Si mal no recuerdo, a los seis años descifrabas poemas bastante más complejos y ambiguos que esa frase, Sebastian. A mi el mensaje se me hace muy claro pero, ante la duda, me parece que la mejor opción es preguntarle qué quiso decir. Sin rodeos. Si lo que te preocupa es la posibilidad de que el chico Hummel se hubiera enamorado de ti, tené presente que probablemente se le pasó. Ya no son los mismos, de esto hace... ¿Diez años? A diferencia de lo que puedas aprender por aquí—, sostuvo el libro que me había prestado Kurt en sus manos, sacudiendo la cabeza—, ningún amor dura tanto tiempo. La gente se enamora de ideas y, mientras el objetivo de estas es mantenerse estables, el idealizado y el idealizador están en constante movimiento. Cambian.

Aquella era otra de las cosas que siempre me habían caído bien del anciano. Independientemente de la edad que tenía, nunca me lleno la cabeza de verdades a medias, suavizadas, para que mi infancia se mantuviera intacta a lo largo de los años. Él ya había asumido que la mía estaba rota, así que no cuidaba sus declaraciones. Arnold no creía en la magia, en el amor ni en la gente. Y yo había heredado su escepticismo.

— Y ahora voy a fingir que me duele la espalda o que tengo sueño para poder deshacerme de ti— Agregó, sin disimular que aquella excusa no era más que una estrategia para que fuera a arreglar las cosas con Kurt. Él sabía bien que no solo mi orgullo me hacía pensármelo dos veces, sino el miedo de que, si salía entonces, no sabría hasta cuándo tendría que esperar para disfrutar de otro de sus momentos de lucidez. A veces me preguntaba que pensaba Arnold con respecto a eso, si le avergonzaba hallarse tan débil, si le preocupaba o le era del todo indiferente. De cualquier forma, le hice caso. Me despedí y recorrí los pasillos en busca de Kurt para discutir la situación antes de regresar a mi apartamento.

Las luces de la sala estaban apagadas y desde los ventanales podía apreciarse el espectáculo rojizo del horizonte que coloreaba los muebles caoba. La puesta de sol parecía avanzar al ritmo de aquella melodía, la única que se oía en el Asilo a aquellas horas en donde muchos ya estarían en sus camas. La de un piano que acariciaban con tristeza. Reconocí la sucesión de acordes de inmediato y me dejé guiar a través de los pasillos como poseído por la flauta mágica, aquella era la pieza que Elizabeth le había enseñado a su hijo antes de morir en un accidente de auto junto a su marido.

— ¿Puedo?— Susurré cuando, al cerrar la puerta de la sala de ensayo a mis espaldas, la melodía se detuvo y Kurt se volteó hacia mi con el ceño fruncido.

— Pensé que ya te habías marchado—. Me hizo espacio en el banquito y me le uní, jugueteando con el cierre de mi chaqueta, sin saber muy bien qué decir, en qué dirección mirar o qué hacer con mis manos inquietas— Si tu intención es hablar sobre lo del otro día...

Directo al punto. No me sentía preparado para ello, no aun. Por alguna razón, sentía que necesitaba tiempo. Incluso aunque la misma escena se hubiera repetido un centenar de veces en mi mente y no quedara otro ángulo desde el cual analizar lo ocurrido.

— El libro que me prestaste—, le interrumpí— me gusta. No dejo de preguntarme qué haría si estuviera en su lugar.

— ¿Si tuvieras la verdad escrita en la parte de atrás de tu cabeza y no pudieras leerla sin la ayuda de la persona indicada?

— No. Si supiera quien es la persona indicada pero me rehusara a dar el paso.

No me di cuenta de que mis ojos se entretenían con las sombras del atardecer acariciando los labios de Kurt hasta que, al levantar la vista, me encontré con su expresión entre divertida e impaciente. La frustración había dado lugar a una de aquellas anticipaciones de su risa, en donde su piel de porcelana se llenaba de pequeños surcos. El nacimiento de una especie de secreto privado que creía compartir con él, aunque no estaba del todo seguro.

— ¿Te adelanto el final?— Sentí su aliento cálido sobre la piel sensible de mi cuello, sus labios ahora a escasos centímetros del lóbulo izquierdo de mi oreja. La respuesta correcta debía haber sido afirmativa pero mi cabeza se movió de lado a lado y él soltó un suspiro— No has cambiado mucho, Bas.

Dejó escapar su risa, finalmente, que parecía adentrarse en mi alma y martillarme el pecho desde adentro. Y volvió a llevar sus manos a las teclas, resignado. Mordisqueé mis labios, pensativo, durante unos segundos y luego aproveché la distracción para plantarle un beso rápido en la mejilla. Discreto, una travesura. Una invitación a seguir entendiéndome. Sin darle tiempo a interrumpir la siguiente pieza, me retiré sigilosamente. Con su aroma impregnado en los labios, el despertar de un sueño y la sensación de aplazamiento de aquel paso ineludible revolviéndome el estómago.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo...**

 _Esta vez nos encontrábamos a la sombra de un árbol en el jardín, rodeado de flores, porque los bancos de la fuente estaban ocupados. Tenía la sensación de que Arnold nos miraba y se sonreía pero, con su enfermedad, uno nunca podía estar seguro._ _Aproveché la distracción del castaño y repasé mis rasgos favoritos; su mechón sobre la frente, sus pecas como constelaciones que tentaban a uno de recorrerlas con los dedos, los surcos de la piel sonrosada de su rostro de muñeca. Entonces cerré los ojos (en la misma posición fetal en la que me ponía para escuchar los cuentos de Arnold) y sin poder evitarlo, me quedé dormido._


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Entregarle mi novela a Kurt fue probablemente una de las cuotas de mi confianza que más me costó pagar. Le había dado vuelta al asunto desde el día en el que me lo había pedido por primera vez, diez años atrás. Estábamos solos en nuestra habitación, como de costumbre, luego de la oración nocturna con las monjas.

— ¿Qué hacés?

— Nada que sea de tu incumbencia

Estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, dándole la espalda a Kurt que trataba de leer por encima de mi hombro las palabras que anotaba a toda velocidad en mi cuaderno.

— ¿Puedo saber que estas escribiendo?

— No

Decidí que lo mejor iba a ser contestar lo mismo, automáticamente, a todas sus preguntas para no desconcentrarme y perder el hilo de mi historia. Sin embargo, la siguiente llamó mi atención.

— Entonces, ¿puedo saber, al menos, para qué escribís?

Fruncí el ceño, dejé el cuaderno a un lado y me volteé tan deprisa que el chico no pudo evitar poner en pausa su coraje y bajar la vista, temeroso de haberme hecho enojar.

— ¿Por qué escribo? Porque escribir es como una gota de agua en un mar plagado de pirañas

— Es una linda metáfora.

— Si... Me gustan las metáforas.

Me encogí de hombros, como si en realidad aquello no fuera tan importante como acababa de describirlo. Kurt, sin embargo, parecía fascinado. Ahora que había logrado mantener una conversación conmigo, luego de millones de intentos fallidos, quería saber más. Quería tener acceso a mi mente otra vez.

— ¿Entonces no escribís por los demás, para que lean lo que pensás, sino por vos mismo, por lo que la escritura te hace sentir?

— ¿Kurt, no te has dado cuenta que, en general, todos quieren hablar y creen que no hay nada más importante que lo que tienen que decir? Yo quiero que mis palabras sean un reflejo de las historias que merecen ser contadas, aunque nadie les de importancia. Ser como un Robin Hood de los solitarios cuyos recuerdos van a pudrirse con ellos cuando ya no respiren.

Fue el único día en el que le dirigí la palabra por más de un par de minutos estando en el centro de adopción. Aquello debió haberle impactado, pensé mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su regazo, ya que hacía unos días había citado mis palabras para hablar de lo que sentía al cantar. Las tenía bien presentes. Estaba tan absorto en la lectura de mi novela que no se había percatado de que yo no lo estaba tanto en el libro que me había prestado y que ya estaba a punto de terminar. Esta vez nos encontrábamos a la sombra de un árbol en el jardín, rodeado de flores, porque los bancos de la fuente estaban ocupados. Tenía la sensación de que Arnold nos miraba y se sonreía pero, con su enfermedad, uno nunca podía estar seguro.

Aproveché la distracción del castaño y repasé mis rasgos favoritos; su mechón sobre la frente, sus pecas como constelaciones que tentaban a uno de recorrerlas con los dedos, los surcos de la piel sonrosada de su rostro de muñeca. Entonces cerré los ojos (en la misma posición fetal en la que me ponía para escuchar los cuentos de Arnold) y sin poder evitarlo, me quedé dormido. En mi sueño había una mujer que me miraba con repugnancia, se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia el mar embravecido. Yo estaba enterrado en la arena, pidiéndole por favor que regresara. Pero ella seguía adentrándose entre las olas que de a poco la cubrían. La marea subía, ahora también me tapaban, dejándome sin aire. Los pulmones me ardían, los músculos se tensaban y mi cuerpo no respondía.

— Bas, tranquilo. Todo esta bien—, sentí la suavidad de aquellos dedos largos de pianista deslizarse a través de mi cabello con cariño y abrí los ojos, con la respiración entrecortada—, fue un mal sueño. Ya pasó.

Aquel gesto se sintió familiar, como si mi piel reaccionara al acostumbramiento con un ronroneo silencioso. Mi respuesta se vio interrumpida con la llegada de Anna y sus cuchicheos. Me pidió que me incorporara para hacerle espacio y de inmediato se dispuso a compartir las noticias. Un nuevo visitante iba a instalarse en el centro. Uno con tatuajes, justo su tipo. Kurt se reía, yo disfrutaba. Pronto lo vi marchar con Anna, para ayudar al anciano a establecerse en la cama vacía junto a la de Arnold. El asunto despertó mi curiosidad pero se hacía tarde, así que regresé al apartamento.

Ya estaba a punto de ir a dormir cuando mi celular sonó. Contesté convencido de que, si no se trataba de Nick o Jeff, debían ser mis padres. Pero era Kurt, que logró hacerle cosquillas a mis oídos a larga distancia de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando me hablaba en persona:

— Hola

Se me dibujó una sonrisa antes de que pudiera reprimirla. Me puse cómodo con la espalda apoyada contra el colchón y la vista perdida en las manchas de humedad del techo.

— No pude darte mi opinión porque llegó el visitante. Quería hacerlo ahora, si no te importa.

— Me encantaría.

Y me asustaba. Pero traté de que no se notara. Kurt analizó la obra de la misma forma que vivía su vida, con un orden estricto pero a la vez una dosis justa de gentileza y amabilidad. Se detuvo especialmente en las partes que más le habían gustado, para aconsejarme que hiciera énfasis en ellas, y fue honesto en cuanto a las críticas:

— Creo que la razón por la que te detuviste en el capítulo final fue porque no te sentiste preparado para ser completamente sincero en él. Siempre me dio la impresión de que te censurabas, de que la principal razón por la que te cerrabas a otros es porque también te cerrabas a vos mismo. La razón por la que seguías sueños ajenos fue porque temiste ahondar en los tuyos. Y eso se nota.

O por lo menos, pensé, lo notaba él que siempre había tenido sus oídos y su corazón abierto a lo que yo tuviera la valentía de ofrecer. Supe entonces cual había sido mi sueño en todo ese tiempo, desde que mi padre había muerto y su amigo me había llevado a Latinoamérica. Supe que no quería afrontarlo porque allí reposaban a su vez mis peores miedos y, para alcanzar una cosa, debía dejarme engullir por la otra. Quería volver a ver a mi madre.

— ¿Kurt?— Creí que ya habría cortado, porque nos habíamos despedido luego de que me agradeciera por compartir mi novela con él.

— ¿Si?

— Solías acostarte en mi cama y acariciarme el pelo cuando éramos niños.

No contestó. Quizás temía que, al decirme la verdad como lo había hecho antes, yo le cortara. Después de todo, eso mismo había hecho la vez anterior. Recordé que aquello lo había hecho llorar y me sentí aun peor, así que agregué de inmediato:

— No voy a escapar esta vez.

Eso pareció ayudar. Pero su voz sonaba sigilosa, como si no se decidiera a continuar del todo.

— Hablabas en tus sueños. Tenías pesadillas. Y yo no podía dormir, no sabiendo que al lado estabas vos luchando contra esas sombras del pasado que te atormentaban. Así que a veces... A veces iba hacia tu cama, me agachaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el borde y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos, y te observaba con preocupación, preguntándome que hacer. Descubrí que te hacía sentir mejor que te acariciaran el pelo, así que empecé a hacerlo para ahuyentar tus pesadillas. Y también te hablaba, te contaba cuentos que mi madre solía contarme o te hablaba de mi vida antes del orfanato. Pasaba más tiempo abriéndome contigo en sueños que cuando despertabas. Y, luego de un tiempo, descubrí que eso me gustaba.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Se hizo el silencio y pareció instalarse, entre un oído y el otro, para danzar entre nuestros latidos tímidos y respiraciones aceleradas.

— Gracias,— susurré y sentí su sonrisa, aunque no pudiera verla—, lamento no haber disfrutado de aquellas cosas mientras estaba despierto.

— Todavía podés hacerlo, me sigue gustando abrirme contigo y parecés más dispuesto a dejarme hacerlo ahora.

Esa noche, luego de desearle las buenas noches, me prometí hacer eso mismo. Abrirme más con Kurt y con el resto del mundo, descubrirme y plasmar la verdad en mi novela. Sin censuras, quería que las cosas que vieran aparecieran con lo mejor de si mismas pero también con sus nubes negras. Al fin y al cabo, el primer paso para solucionar un problema, era admitir que el problema existía, que estaba allí. Tenía que admitir que deseaba conocer a mi madre antes de ir y, efectivamente, conocerla. Solo entonces me desharía de aquellas pesadillas de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo...**

 _— Sé dónde esta tu madre._

 _Kurt se volteó de inmediato para mirarme a los ojos y leer el pánico en ellos. Me tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa y la apretó con fuerza. Yo simplemente no podía reaccionar. Seguí escuchando las indicaciones del anciano pero sin escucharlas realmente, como si sus palabras se agruparan a mi alrededor sin tocarme. Recordé el cuadro que al llegar había colgado en mi apartamento, mi mente reprodujo el rugido de las olas y, antes de darme cuenta, alcé mi mano libre y encontré mis ojos perlados en lágrimas._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Al día siguiente, ya desde el momento en el que Kurt me abrió la puerta, de alguna forma supe que las llamadas nocturnas pronto se volverían parte de mi rutina diaria. Escuchar la voz de Kurt antes de ir a dormir era, sino una bendición, una buena forma de evitar las pesadillas.

— Estoy trabajando en la máquina de coser con Anna, puede que nos tome un rato—. Dijo y noté como evitaba mi mirada, tenía las mejillas coloreadas de mi rosado favorito y las manos ocupadas en el bordado de las mangas de su camisa— Estamos preparando el vestuario para la obra de fin de año.

— Bien, voy a hablar un rato con Arnold, entonces—. Apoyé mi mano en su cadera y le besé la frente con los ojos cerrados y nuestra broma privada escondida en mi sonrisa radiante— Sabés donde encontrarme si se te ocurre algo en lo que pueda ayudar.

Me separé dándole un último vistazo al rastro invisible de mi beso sobre su piel y luego me di la vuelta con la esperanza de que mi viejo amigo estuviera lúcido aquel día. Kurt pareció acordarse de algo y me siguió para alertarme pero ya era demasiado tarde. Abrí la puerta y me encontré al visitante sentado en la cama de Arnold, charlando con él como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Fruncí el ceño por un segundo y luego lo reconocí.

— ¡¿Ladrillo Jones?!

— ¡Suricata!

Nos abrazamos. Aquel anciano había sido amigo de mi padre también, uno de los criminales que vivían en la plaza y me habían enseñado a leer y escribir. Le habían apodado de aquella forma por haber librado una batalla de ladrillos en su juventud que lo condujo directamente a la cárcel por primera vez. Luego estuvo allí unas tres veces más antes de mi partida, cuando ya no supe nada más de él. No había sido fácil reconocerlo con el pelo blanco y las arrugas pero seguía teniendo una mirada desafiante y los brazos cubiertos de tatuajes.

— ¡Arnold ya me lo dijo todo! Pero, por Dios santo, jamás me preparó para ver a un muchacho tan fornido. Si eras una rata, mirate ahora.

Di vuelta los ojos pero solté la risa. Era el mismo Ladrillo Jones de siempre. Me puso al día con respecto al resto de los muchachos, mientras Kurt traía la mesa plegable para ofrecernos una tacita de té, alguno de ellos libres y otros todavía entre rejas. Me habló de los artistas, los que habían llegado lejos y los que murieron de hambre. De las cortesanas, especialmente una de ellas con la que se había casado hacía diez años pero que murió de una enfermedad que alguien le había contagiado en su juventud. Compartimos una merienda llena de recuerdos en la que Arnold participaba en un estado de lucidez medio en el que por momentos soltaba comentarios pero luego volvía a concentrarse en el estampado de las cortinas. Finalmente, Ladrillo dejó escapar, casualmente y sin malicia alguna, una frase que me heló la sangre.

— Sé dónde esta tu madre.

Kurt se volteó de inmediato para mirarme a los ojos y leer el pánico en ellos. Me tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa y la apretó con fuerza. Yo simplemente no podía reaccionar. Seguí escuchando las indicaciones del anciano pero sin escucharlas realmente, como si sus palabras se agruparan a mi alrededor sin tocarme. Recordé el cuadro que al llegar había colgado en mi apartamento, mi mente reprodujo el rugido de las olas y, antes de darme cuenta, alcé mi mano libre y encontré mis ojos perlados en lágrimas.

— Vuelvo en un segundo—, me excusé para ir al baño a lavarme la cara y, una vez dentro, al levantar la vista me encontré con el reflejo de Kurt en el espejo que parecía removerse nervioso sin saber muy bien que hacer—. Estoy bien.

— No, no lo estas. Pero esta bien no estarlo.

Me tendió sus brazos y, por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, destruí el muro de orgullo que nos separaba. El que mis miedos e inseguridades habían construido para aislarme de los demás. Me di la vuelta y lo abracé con fuerza, con el rostro oculto contra su pecho y el aroma de su ropa envolviendome, embriagandome. Solté el llanto y sentí como las sacudidas de mi cuerpo comenzaban a controlarse a medida que sus manos recorrían mi pelo, mi espalda, mis brazos. Sus labios susurraban palabras apenas perceptibles, un arrullo dulce que me arrancaba los pensamientos dolorosos y me traía al presente, al agarre de sus brazos, la cercanía, la calidez de nuestros cuerpos que al unirse de aquella forma parecían encajar a la perfección.

— Podemos olvidar esto—. Ofreció, apartándose un poco para llevarme el pelo hacia atrás y apoyar su mano en mi mejilla— O considerarlo e ir juntos a visitar a tu mamá.

— No creo poder tomar esa decisión ahora.

— No tenés que hacerlo.

Mi rostro debía ser un desastre en aquel momento pero Kurt me miraba con amor. Esa era la única palabra con la que podía describir ese brillo piadoso, dedicado, fiel y protector. Parecía atravesarme con su mirada, ver más allá de mis ojos aguados y enrojecidos. Su intensidad culposa hacía burbujear mis entrañas, me hacía cosquillas en el alma y me hacía sentir fuerte y débil a la vez. Contenido por su abrazo y más expuesto que nunca. Me encantaba. Kurt me encantaba, él y lo que me hacía sentir. Así que tironeé de la tela de su camisa y presioné mis labios contra los suyos con los ojos cerrados. Fue apenas un instante pero cada célula de mi cuerpo pareció fundirse en miel, probé su aliento de ángel y, al separarme, mis labios parecían arder en llamas con la esperanza de una próxima vez.

— Gracias— Susurré y él no contestó.

Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Se había acostumbrado a perseguirme, a verme retroceder a gran velocidad cada vez que se me acercaba. Así que aquel movimiento, en el que de repente había dejado de correr para enfrentarlo, lo había agarrado desprevenido. Se llevó la mano a los labios, con las mejillas coloreándosele con los matices del atardecer. Reí por lo bajo y me volteé para terminar de lavarme la cara, no quería que Ladrillo se sintiera mal al verme de aquel modo por un comentario que él mismo había soltado. No supe qué fue de Kurt cuando regresé a la habitación de Arnold pero asumí que estaría ocupado trabajando en los vestuarios con Anna. O que necesitaría un tiempo a solas para reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Yo también lo necesitaba.

Aquella noche, antes de ir a dormir, mi celular sonó y tuve que hacerme de todo el coraje que no creía tener para poder contestar. Tomé una bocanada de aire y desbloqueé la pantalla aguantando la respiración. La vocecita de Kurt parecía divertida, burlona:

— Pensé que no ibas a contestar.

— De hecho, no iba a hacerlo.

— Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

— A mi también...

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo...**

 _— No puedo hacerlo._

 _— Pero llegaste tan lejos..._

 _— Ella no quiso tenerme, no quiso criarme y no hizo nada, jamás, por buscarme. No puedo cruzar esa puerta y arriesgarme a ser rechazado una vez más por una de las personas en quien más he pensado a lo largo de mi vida. No podría soportarlo. Ya estoy tan roto, Kurt. No quiero saber en qué clase de persona me convertiría si la dejara seguir destrozándome._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

La secretaria me dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, como de costumbre, y me invitó a pasar a la oficina luego de consultarlo con su jefa. Le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza e ingresé a la oficina para ocupar mi lugar del otro lado del escritorio. Jessica parecía enojada, hablaba por teléfono con la voz controlada pero las venas haciéndose visibles a los lados de su frente. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, divorciada, con las uñas siempre pintadas con barniz y el cabello dorado recogido en un moño. A diario lidiaba con empleados buenos para nada y sus pastillas para el estrés.

— Mis disculpas, Sebastian. Nos están presionando los de la Revista Encuentro y Antonio sigue sin aparecer.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado, se frotó la frente. Le dije que no pasaba nada, era normal que la jefa de la editorial tuviera que atender más de un asunto a la vez y a él no le importaba esperar. Se entretenía observando el pez dorado de la pecera del escritorio, los tres cuadros en secuencia que colgaban de las paredes. Había oído hablar de Antonio, meses atrás, al traer el manuscrito anterior. Al parecer era un autor excelente. Una de las revistas más prestigiosas se había comunicado con la editorial para conseguir alguno de sus escritos y, luego de firmar el contrato, la responsabilidad de presentar más de aquellas obras de arte había recaído sobre Jessica. Debido a su estilo de vida, era toda un desafío convencerlo de traer manuscritos a tiempo y la jefa ya no sabía como hacer para que los de la revista no se aburrieran y picotearan en otras editoriales más serias.

— Pero no quiero amargar tu día con mi repertorio de angustias—. Siquiera le dio un vistazo rápido a la carpeta que acababa de entregarle, nunca le había traído algo que corregir o de lo que quejarse por lo que solía dejarlo directamente en la pila de manuscritos terminados y listos para imprimir— Muchas gracias, te paso el siguiente mañana. Ahora mismo la editorial es un caos.

— No hay problema. Nos vemos.

No pude reprimir un bostezo, una vez fuera del edificio. No había podido dormir bien la noche anterior. Desabroché los primeros dos botones de mi camisa, era una mañana calurosa. Me planteé regresar al apartamento pero, al chequear la hora en el celular, se me escapó una sonrisa. Pasé por la cafetería, allí estaba Kurt, esperándome con dos tazas de café humeante sobre la mesa. Aquello era nuevo para ambos, nuestra extraña relación exploraba caminos alternativos.

— Quizás una heladería hubiera sido una mejor idea—. Comentó en cuanto me senté y se llevó la taza a los labios. Mis ojos se perdieron en aquella escena por un segundo, hasta que me obligué a concentrar mi atención en mi propia taza.

— No, es perfecto. Va a ayudar a despertarme del todo.

Reparó en mis ojeras, suavizó su mirada. Ahora debía estarse preguntando si la razón por la que no había descansado bien era por tener en mi poder el paradero de mi madre. En parte, era cierto. Aunque también lo era que no sabía lo que éramos ni lo que estaba pasando y la incertidumbre me molestaba.

— Me tomé el atrevimiento de prepararte una sorpresa.

Sacó un sobre de su bolso y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Parecía tantear el terreno, como si temiera que todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora se desvaneciera en cuanto descubriera lo que había en el sobre. Lo abrí, alzando una ceja en su dirección, y sostuve dos tickets de avión entre mis manos. Fruncí el ceño, ya sabía a dónde iba con eso.

— No.

— ¡Pero dijiste que te gustaban las metáforas, Bas! Y no es más que eso, una metáfora. Quiero regalártela, por favor.

— No.

— Pero esto te cambiaría la vida para siempre. Y es fácil, ya tenés toda la información. La ciudad, el número de puerta. En unos días podrías estar aquí mismo, de nuevo, pero compartiendo un café con ella y poniéndose al día con sus vidas.

— No puedo hacerlo.

— Pero llegaste tan lejos...

— Ella no quiso tenerme, no quiso criarme y no hizo nada, jamás, por buscarme. No puedo cruzar esa puerta y arriesgarme a ser rechazado una vez más por una de las personas en quien más he pensado a lo largo de mi vida. No podría soportarlo. Ya estoy tan roto, Kurt. No quiero saber en qué clase de persona me convertiría si la dejara seguir destrozándome.

Me temblaban las manos y me odié por ello. Traté de ocultarlas debajo de la mesa pero Kurt las tomó entre las suyas y sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Sabés en qué clase de persona te convertirías? En una que se arriesga, una valiente y piadosa que da segundas oportunidades.

— No.

— No tenés que usarlos ahora, solo cuando estés listo.

— No voy a estar listo nunca.

— ¡Sebastian, no seas terco!

— ¡Dejame en paz!

— Es solo...

— ¡Es solo nada! No tenés idea de lo que estas diciendo. ¡No lo sabés, no podés saberlo!

Arrojé el resto del café violentamente a la papelera, junto con los tickets de avión. No sabía en dónde había metido el sobre pero ya ni me importaba. Aquello me había ofendido. El día anterior se había endulzado la boca diciendo que podía tomarme mi tiempo y que olvidar aquello no me hacía una persona débil. Que ambos podríamos fingir que nunca lo supimos y que eso estaría bien. ¿Y ahora, no solo me empujaba a tomar la decisión, sino que había asumido que querría que él también estuviera allí? No hacía siquiera tres meses desde que me había mudado a Nueva York y, si bien los recuerdos que tenía de Kurt me habían llevado a acercarme a él de una forma en la que nunca me había acercado a nadie más, eso no significaba que le daba el derecho de ahondar en mis más grandes miedos y manipular la situación a su gusto. No era tan fácil como debía parecerle, no era cuestión de ir a dónde mi madre y darle un abrazo. Él no podía entenderlo, sus padres habían sido como todos y lo habían amado hasta el final. Su padre le había enseñado a arreglar autos, lo había llevado al estadio a alentar a su equipo, su madre le había enseñado a coser y a tocar el piano ¿Qué sabía él de mi pasado? Seguro no sabía que mi madre había intentado deshacerse de mi cuando era un bebé, que me había dejado en su apartamento llorando durante horas sin alimentarme para presentarse a audiciones o espectáculos. Que un vecino se había apiadado de mi, que a veces se turnaban para mecerme. Seguro no sabía que un día me cansé de llorar, porque sabía que de todas formas nadie iba a escucharme.

— Sebastian, la gente se esta dando vuelta a mirarnos. No levantes la voz.

Allí estaba Kurt, preocupándose por la gente. El pequeño y adorable Kurt, que quería a todos unidos y felices. Reí amargamente. Sentía que estaba usando la cercanía que, con mucho esfuerzo, le había ofrecido para meter su mano en mis asuntos y revolverme el corazón trayendo todos los recuerdos dolorosos que hubiera preferido borrar para siempre. Su necesidad desesperada de ayudar, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos del otro, no hacía más que destrozarme. En su intento por ser generoso, por terminar siendo el héroe de la película, se volvía un monstruo egoísta con delirios de grandeza.

— ¿Sabés qué, Kurt? No soy uno de esos ancianos solitarios a los que podés ir a visitar para sentirte mejor contigo mismo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡No vuelvas a meterte en mi vida!

Salí de la cafetería golpeando la puerta y pedí un taxi a casa. Sabía que la última frase había sido innecesaria, que probablemente lo había herido con mis palabras pero sentí que era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de que él me hubiera herido de aquella forma. Sentí que lo mejor que podría haber hecho fue regresar el muro a su lugar y distanciarme de Kurt, así como lo había hecho siempre, con todos. En mi burbuja de anestesia no había dolor, el mal nunca se curaba pero podía alojarme eternamente allí fingiendo que no existía. Y aquello era casi tan bueno como si de verdad no existiera. Llegué a casa, partí en pedazos el cuadro y lo tiré a la basura. No quería saber nada más de mi madre, de Arnold ni de Ladrillo. No quería saber nada más de Kurt ni su bondad a dos puntas. Llamé a casa y, por supuesto, no hubo contestación. Así que les dejé un mensaje:

— No pude adaptarme a la ciudad, me gustaría regresar a casa, si no es problema. Al menos por un tiempo, hasta encontrar otro lugar. Nueva York no me gusta, en el trabajo no me va bien. Extraño la playa y a mis viejos amigos. Estaba pensando en hacer los bolsos mañana y estar allí en un par de días...

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo...**

«Una de las preguntas que más me atormentaba era la razón por la que me interesabas. Si era mera curiosidad, si me gustabas. En ese entonces era demasiado jóven para entender el concepto de amor, también. Aquellos sentimientos eran terroríficos y ya había sido castigado más de una vez por mencionarlos. Lo cierto es que, cuando se trataba de vos, nunca tenía suficiente. Por primera vez creía en algo con la devoción con la que me habían enseñado a creer en Dios. Por primera vez repetía en mi mente palabras que me sanaban, que me devolvían la esperanza, que me invitaban a confiar en la gente. Solo porque sabía que había gente como vos en este mundo, en este mar lleno de pirañas. Y no podía dejarte caer y que te comieran vivo, no podía dejar que te perdieras en la oscuridad para no volver a intentar incorporarte y recuperar tu rumbo. Me prometí protegerte y, sin darme cuenta, pinte en mis sueños tu mirada. De la misma forma que el libro de Arnold se convirtió en el motivo de tu existencia, reencontrarme contigo y ayudarte a convertirte en el Robin Hood de las historias se convirtió en el motivo de la mía. Creo que a los dos se nos hizo más fácil luchar por sueños ajenos, o al menos eso parecía...»


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

«Mientras mis padres estuvieron vivos, no creí que alguna vez pudiera comprender del todo el concepto de soledad. Ellos no me planearon, ni a su matrimonio. Eran jóvenes, irresponsables. Pero tenían tanto amor para dar. Y lo volcaron en mí. No había ocurrencia mía que no les maravillara, mostraban un interés real cuando les hablaba o les cantaba. Se peleaban juguetonamente para poder pasar un segundo más a mi lado. Jamás me pregunté si deseaban que me callara para poder hablar por encima, no creía que estas cosas ocurrieran en el mundo y por eso me costó tanto entenderlo cuando ellos se fueron y no tuve más remedio que aprender cómo las cosas funcionaban de verdad. Y nadie me lo decía, era como si la gente se empeñara en ocultar las cosas tristes. Uno tenía que descubrirlas por experiencia propia, aunque doliera el doble. Entonces te conocí y me hablaste de un mar de pirañas. Tus palabras me atraían como la luz a las moscas porque plasmabas en ellas aquello que la gente tapujeaba con verguenza. Las sombras más oscuras de la humanidad... »

— ¿Hola?

Abrí la puerta, atravesé el comedor arrastrando las valijas. Mis padres no estaban en casa. Podía escucharse el cántico enérgico de la ama de llaves escaleras arriba, debía estar barriendo mi antigua habitación. Dejé todo allí mismo, a la entrada, y le hice seña al chico del taxi. Uno jóven, observé, y me pregunté qué sería de la vida del señor que solía llevarme a regañadientes cuando era tan solo un niño.

«Te escuché hablar en sueños. Tus historias eran como cuadros abstractos, al principio no parecían tener pies ni cabeza. Habían algunas escenas desordenadas, tristes. Piezas de un rompecabezas que de a poco fui ordenando en mi mente. Pronto las cosas tuvieron sentido. Habías pasado, durante tu infancia, aquellas cosas que yo recién empezaba a descubrir con mis ocho años. Miserias, derrotas, traiciones. Y el abandono de una persona a la que amabas. Yo no me atrevía a confesarte que había tenido acceso a esas memorias tan íntimas, así que intenté por todos los medios acercarme para que me las contaras. Quería tu consentimiento pero nunca lo conseguí. Y hasta el día de hoy me pregunto si algún día lo tendré...»

Una vez en la playa, sostuve en mis manos el sobre que había metido en el bolsillo sin darme cuenta, antes de arrojar los tickets de avión a la basura. Me debatí entre hurgar en su interior o no. Seguía enojado con Kurt pero, al mismo tiempo, me sentía culpable. Como el dinero no había sido un problema para mi desde el día en que mi familia adoptiva me trajo a casa, por momentos olvidaba que seguía siéndolo para otros. Como lo fue para mi padre o para Arnold. No me había puesto a pensar que aquellos tickets debían haberle costado una fortuna a Kurt, quien nunca había sido adoptado y se permitía el alquiler de su humilde apartamento con un trabajo a medio tiempo en un restaurante familiar.

«Una de las preguntas que más me atormentaba era la razón por la que me interesabas. Si era mera curiosidad, si me gustabas. En ese entonces era demasiado jóven para entender el concepto de amor, también. Aquellos sentimientos eran terroríficos y ya había sido castigado más de una vez por mencionarlos. Lo cierto es que, cuando se trataba de vos, nunca tenía suficiente. Por primera vez creía en algo con la devoción con la que me habían enseñado a creer en Dios. Por primera vez repetía en mi mente palabras que me sanaban, que me devolvían la esperanza, que me invitaban a confiar en la gente. Solo porque sabía que había gente como vos en este mundo, en este mar lleno de pirañas. Y no podía dejarte caer y que te comieran vivo, no podía dejar que te perdieras en la oscuridad para no volver a intentar incorporarte y recuperar tu rumbo. Me prometí protegerte y, sin darme cuenta, pinte en mis sueños tu mirada. De la misma forma que el libro de Arnold se convirtió en el motivo de tu existencia, reencontrarme contigo y ayudarte a convertirte en el Robin Hood de las historias se convirtió en el motivo de la mía. Creo que a los dos se nos hizo más fácil luchar por sueños ajenos, o al menos eso parecía...»

Tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando terminé de leer la carta que Kurt había adjuntado a los tickets pero mi orgullo no me permitía hacer nada al respecto. No creía que Kurt fuera a perdonarme, de todas formas, luego de aquellas cosas horribles que le había dicho. Mentiras, porque sabía bien que adoraba a aquellos ancianos como había adorado a sus padres y que desprestigiar un lazo de amor tan fuerte como el suyo debía haberle roto el corazón. Suspiré, con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Entonces mi celular sonó y tuve la secreta esperanza de que fuera Kurt. Pero no fue el caso. Sabía bien que lo había perdido para siempre.

Al tocar la notificación del celular, saltó un mail de Jessica. Aparentemente le había dado una carpeta errónea, no la del manuscrito sino la de una novela firmada con mi nombre. Se había tomado el atrevimiento de enviarla a la Revista, que no hacía más que presionarla porque seguían sin obtener novedades de Antonio. Y ellos le contestaron, ansiosos por concretar una entrevista con este nuevo autor que les interesaba aun más que el joven irresponsable. El celular se me escapó de las manos, que me temblaban sin que pudiera controlarlas.

Tenía que haber sido Kurt. Tenía que ser él, quien había cambiado de lugar el manuscrito antes de devolverme la carpeta. Yo no podía haberlo notado aquella tarde, me había quedado dormido en su regazo tal como solía hacer con Arnold cuando era niño. Y ahora mi novela sin terminar había llegado a las manos de los peces gordos, luego de años enteros sin atreverme a presentarles mis trabajos por miedo al rechazo. Jessica decía que habían encontrado algunas cosas por corregir pero habían llamado a la obra diamante en bruto y estaban dispuestos a depositar su confianza en nuestra editorial una última vez luego del fracaso de Antonio. Una última oportunidad.

«Así que hoy te entrego este regalo para dar cierre a mi sueño, con la esperanza de haber cumplido el tuyo en el proceso. Hasta ahora no termino de entender cómo funcionan estos sentimientos pero puedo asegurarte que no paran de crecer; me siento el protagonista de la novela con la verdad escrita en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y alguien que, por fin, se toma el tiempo de leer lo que hay allí y compartirlo conmigo. Alguien que, entre el murmullo de los que solo desean ser escuchados, se acerca a prestarme su oído y escucharme de verdad. De la misma forma que alguna vez lo habían hecho mis padres. Creo que de eso se trata el amor, aunque sea un concepto tan complicado, tan nuevo para mi. Se trata de estar ahí para el otro, incondicionalmente, e invertir tiempo y atención sin esperar nada a cambio. Cada vez que me descubro a mi mismo pensando en vos, eso es lo que tengo en mente. Así que te prometo estar a tu lado, dispuesto a prestarte toda mi atención y a abrir mi corazón para que puedas escuchar sus latidos. Te prometo ser un poco más valiente cada vez y dar lo mejor de mi por ayudarte a serlo, también. Quizás, si todo sale bien, desde ahora no tengamos que sentirnos solos nunca más.

Te quiere desde lo profundo de su corazón.

Kurt.»

— ¿Hola? ¿Kurt?

Me temblaba la voz, esperaba que no se percatara de ello.

— Sebastian.

Descubrí que extrañaba la forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre. Por Dios, ¡cuánto deseaba ser capaz de decirle aquello! De decirle que yo también lo quería y que estaba arrepentido por haberle hecho daño. Sabía que él no me había herido intencionalmente y que, aunque habían millones de cosas que no sabía sobre mi, de ahora en adelante esperaba tener la oportunidad de explicárselas para que las entendiera, en lugar de cerrarle la puerta y alejarme. Deseaba poder agradecerle por haber catapultado mi obra cuando yo no me atreví a hacerlo, confiar en mis habilidades cuando mis inseguridades no me lo permitieron.

— Pensé que no ibas a contestar— susurré, sin saber que decir en realidad.

— De hecho, no iba a hacerlo.

¿Estaba citando nuestra primera conversación por teléfono? Escuché su risa por lo bajo. No la de siempre, esta era apenas más grave y rasposa. Como si hubiera estado llorando. Bajé la vista, odiándome una vez más por volverme una y otra vez responsable de sus tristezas.

— Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, Kurt.

— A mí también.

* * *

 **Adelanto del próximo capítulo...**

 _— Jeff, ¿cómo hiciste para decirle a Nick...? Me refiero, uhm. Cuando ustedes empezaron a salir, ¿cómo le pediste...?_

 _— ¡Dios mío! Nicky, vení a la cocina que voy a poner la conversación en altavoz ¡Sebastian esta enamorado!_

 _— ¿Qué? Esperá, solo preguntaba..._

 _— ¿Cómo pedirle a alguien que sea tu novio?_

 _— Bueno. Sí._


End file.
